The Return
by mychippedcups
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: In wich Belle's pregnant when Rumple comes back from Neverland


Every day she would go to the docks and look at the sea, probably always waiting for the returned off all of them. She would stand there for like an hour hoping that they had found Henry, but most off all, that he would find the way back to Storybrooke, so she could be with him again… so she could tell him.

In that day Archie and Pongo were there with her. Sometimes that would happen. In the normal walk that they would do in the docks, sometimes Archie would see Belle standing there and go to her, be her company. They would talk about their previous lives in Fairytale Land, and every time, Belle would laugh imagining him as a cricket. But them something happened.

After other good laugh about the 'cricket thing' Belle looked at the sea again and a black spot was there, approaching Storybrooke. And in that moment she felt tears staring to streaming down her face. She didn't want to cry… she wanted to be strong enough and don't cry, but the happiness that she felt in that moment made her do so.

She looked at Archie and then at Pongo. While Archie was mouth opened looking at the spot, Pongo was shaking his tail like he knew what was coming. Each second that passed she was feeling more nervous. What if he was right? What if he didn't come back to her? What if Henry was really his undoing? She couldn't even think about that. She needed him… now more them ever.

The ship arrived to the docks and when she looked up; she could already see Mary Margaret's head and when they started to get out of the ship into the docks her heart literally stopped.

The first person to get out of the boat was no surprise. Henry was already running in their direction with a huge smile upon his face while the screamed their names. First he hugged Archie and Pongo and when he was done he looked at Belle and did the same thing to her. She hugged him back. Even if they didn't know each other that much, Henry knew that he owned an entire world to her for saving Archie when he though he was dead.

In the meantime, David, Emma and Mary Margaret got out of the ship also, but still, no signed of him.

When Henry stopped hugging her he just gave a really good at her and the laugh while looking at her swollen belly. "I'm going to have an uncle!" He screamed and then the Charming's and Archie end up laughing.

"Actually it's more like an aunt." Belle said and looked at the ship again. Why didn't he come out already? What was he waiting for? And even if everybody was happy for being in Storybrooke again, the fear started to take over her every single second. Regina came out of the ship and she could see Hook still up there.

They were making already plans to the welcome party at Granny's and Belle looked at the Charming's again, turning her back to the ship. The smiles upon their faces were killing her. Probably Henry was really his undoing. "Where is he?" She simply asked to them. No one answered her and all the looks were in her direction. It was true. It needed to be true. For their reaction like that… How could she be so naïve? She could've saved him! She could've…

"Belle." It was all that she heard in that moment. A voice so familiar coming from behind that made her head and body turn around like a lightning. And the tears fell down even more. He was there… he was alive. He came back to her.

She runs to him. She needed to feel him again. And in the moment they were embraced in each other's arms everything seems to fade away. The only thing that matter in that moment was him. And then, in the second that her lips met his, it was like true magic. Feeling his mouth, his tongue, her hands running through his skin and every inch of his body… that was the magic of the moment.

"Eww…" She heard Henry and in that moment they stopped. Something was always ruining the moment but in that time it was not the best place to the make out reunion. Both of them laugh and Belle looked into his deep brown his.

"Well done papa." She comments. That simple sentence made him look down to her swollen belly. In that moment he knew. Both of them knew. That it didn't matter how far away they were… now and forever they would be a family.


End file.
